The curve of Suga's hips tumblr prompt
by Racelett
Summary: (who even started this. credits to who started this idea.) Daichi notices something he shouldn't. From then on it gets downhill from him. And Suga just makes everything worse (or better? Who knows *wiggles eyebrow suggestively*) [Have mercy, my english is weird.]


It's at the end of their second year in high school, when Daichi notices something, he shouldn't.  
It's a warm day, they have already 3 hours of practice behind them and it's hot and they are all sweating like fountains.

"GOD I'M GONNA DIE!" Tanaka is the first one during break to react to the hellish heat of the day and rips his shirt off, throwing it in the corner of the gym. Daichi wants to reprimand him not to run around half-naked, but Suga stops him before he can open his mouth.  
"It's really kind of unbearable today…" he huffs. They are behind the gym in a shadowy place waiting for a breeze to cool them down.  
"Oho! Suga-san are you gonna strip for us?" Noya laughs and pats his back as if to encourage him. What no one really would expect, that Suga really stands up in this moment and takes off his shirt.  
And then Daichi notices.

His eyes follow the end of the shirt as it's being pulled up and over Suga's head and then, as if in a reflex they go down again, following the outlines of his body. The line goes down, curves inwards at his hip and outwards again to his taille. It's smooth and balanced, it's elegant and it's kind of sexy.  
And Daichi realizes he shouldn't think of such thinks while staring at the gorgeous and most importantly naked! body of his best friend.

* * *

One week later Daichi can't forget what he has seen. The curve of Suga's hips his practically hunting him into his dreams, the smooth line, sculpting perfectly the male's body. He doesn't remember seeing such outline on any man, only on women - but Suga is no woman. So why can't Daichi stop thinking about how it would feel to place his hands on Suga's hips, on the deepest point of the curve, and hold him there?

He comes to practice that morning with little bags under his eyes, because he tried to stay awake the whole night so he could have peace from his… _dirty_ and mostly highly inappropriate thoughts.  
Suga is his teammate. His best friend. And after summer break his vice-captain. A few months prior their former captain had broken the news to them, who would continue the captainship on the team. He remembers Suga's smile when he was being declared vice-captain and suddenly his chest starts to feel tight and his head becomes warm and in his belly it starts to tickle almost hurtful.

It doesn't help that Suga sees him from the other side of the road and jogs to him, patting him on his back. "Good morning, Daichi!" Suddenly he is aware of how Suga always calls him his first name. Of course the others do too, but Suga was the first one. He started the dropped honorific and the forename thing.

"Good morning, Suga…" Daichi replies a bit weak, his head starting to become a real mess.  
Suga looks at him and concern starts to fill his face. "Daichi? Don't get mad on me" he starts as they walk together to gym, "but you look absolutely horrible. Didn't you get much sleep last night?"  
'Yes, and it's your fault!' Daichi thinks in his head. But he has no right to be angry at Suga, right? Suga isn't at fault. It's his brain, doing weird things to him. His eyes are kept down, because he doesn't want to show Suga is anger-sleepy face.

Bad idea. They are catching on a lower point, where Suga's much too tight for Daichi's liking - shirt spans around his hips, not leaving much room for decent fantasies. He thinks how easy a move it would be, to just lay his arm around his hips, gripping Suga and shoving him tight to his side.  
Daichi wants to slap himself across his face.

* * *

Practice somehow turns into a horror event for Daichi.

Suga forgot his training shirt for practice so he had to borrow a spare one from Noya.  
And of course it's too short.  
And of course it rides up his hips every time he has his arms over his head to set the ball or the serve it. And every time this happens, Daichi's eyes are just all too quick to launch themselves on Suga's midsection. Why are they doing it? He saw it once, it should be enough, but at the same time he can't seem to get enough.

But that isn't his only problem. The more the number of riding-up minishirt increases, the deeper into "ABSOLUTE INAPPROPRIATE" his thoughts and fantasies go. And Daichi is just too tired to fight them now. He tried all night and he is to done to fight them and just lets them flow. Tonight he can smash his head against his headboard and hope to have a comatose sleep.

Or, his head suggests now, after the 47th time that shirt rides up, he can slam Suga's body on his bed, hold him on the curve of his hips while he fucks deep into hi-

Daichi slaps both of his hands on his cheeks. Where the fuck came that one now?! His last one involved shyly kissing Suga's hips, how did this escalate so quickly?! And even worse.  
Now that this absolutely horrible picture (horrible only for Daichi's conscience, because in every other category it has godlike status and ticks just the right boxes) is planted into his head, he can't seem to make anything right. His game starts to fail too, and he ends taking a voluntary break in order to cool his head.

But every horror has its peak, and Daichi's is reached when Suga tries to receive a spike from Tanaka and suddenly falls full length on the floor. And like in a car crash, everyone looks, and Daichi too.

Suga lies face front on the floor, shirt ridden up to where his chest begins, on his knees, ready to get up, but he stays in this position for a few seconds, to mutter "shit" silently, because the ball is out, and there he lies, back bend into the same curve like his hips, ass in the air, arms and face on the ground and Daichi is done.

He leaves the gym so no one notices the nosebleed he just got from looking in the most sexual way that exists at his vice as well as the beginning boner in his pants.

* * *

After practice Daichi has only one goal. To go home, sleep, and forget that anything today happened. That he has fuzzy/sexual/whatthehellisthis feelings for his best friend. That he wants to cuddle him, and every inch of his skin and at the same time fuck him into the mattress until Suga screams his name in bliss and comes.

Daichi is morphing slowly into Doneichi.

He is exhausted and changing takes him longer than usual, so it's no surprise that he's the last one left. But it is certainly one, that he's not alone.

"Daichi." Suga's smooth voice - did it always sound like fresh honey dribbling down his back? - calls him. He doesn't turn around, to afraid what he will se. Or what his overworked brain will see.  
"Ye" he just replies. He can't even form coherent words.  
Suddenly he sees a shadow next to him and then Suga stands right in between him and the lockers.

"Why don't you look at me now?" His voice is serious, concerned - and even a bit angry.  
"What you mean? I do." Daichi says, but his actions lie to his words. His eyes are glued to the floor. It's enough that his body starts to react to Suga's intense presence, so near to him. But he can't step back now right? Suga would find out.  
"Strange" Suga replies and Daichi can feel the passive aggressive hint in it. But before he can react, Suga's mouth is near his ear, whispering: "You seemed to have no problem staring at me and my body the whole time during practice."

It's too much for Daichi who's sleepy, exhausted, done with the world. He hisses at the dangerous voice way to close to him and jumps, trips, falls - and now is in turn to lie on the ground, Suga standing over him.  
The boy sighs. "I hate it." he says.  
And suddenly the fuzzy feeling in Daichi's stomach becomes cold as ice. Of course. Of course Suga would hate it, being stared at like that, he must have even noticed the way Daichi stared and thought it was disgus-

"I hate it, when you don't tell me things like… that. When you just pile it up in yourself like you have to be responsible for god and the world. How you try to be such a role model and considerate of others feelings to the point you get blind for them, just so no risk is taken and everything can stay the same."  
He walks towards Daichi now and sits down on him, straddling his hip.  
Daichi doesn't know what's happening meanwhile. His mind went black the moment Suga sat down on him, and he only can think that this is clearly not what friends, not even best friends should be doing. And then there are Suga's words, hurted and somehow disappointed.

But that all that loses its meaning when Suga takes Daichi's hands into his and places them firmly on his hips. "It's not fair. You stare at me, and mentally you undress me, explore me, but you don't really _**DO**_ any of these things. And I am waiting, and I try to throw hints at you, but you are just so… god Daichi. So dense just. What I want to say. Just, like, do it. Just do what you want to do."

Daichi's mind is blank. His hands are on Suga's hips. He touches them. He feels the curve through his tight shirt. Feels the warmth of the skin beneath.  
 _'He is your best friend'_ his conscience whispers.  
He can't get his hands away, but his eyes close. "I- Suga… I can't."  
This whole situation is hell and Daichi is only so much far away from forgetting all his principles and taking Suga here and there with everything what is there to him. But he can't right? He is no senseless beast. He has restraint. He can do this.  
Suddenly he feels pressure on his chest and opens his eyes.  
He wishes he didn't. Suga's face is only a an inch away from him.  
"Daichi, I swear to god." Suga's hot breath tickles his lips. "If you make me wait one second longer I'm gonna go mad. And you too, if I may point that out."  
And then he moves his hips, and Daichi realizes two things:

They are both hard.  
And the way Suga rolls his hips is actually the off-switch for his concerns.

* * *

They kiss hungrily and undress hastily. It's somehow awkward and clumsy and drool is everywhere, because fast doesn't seem fast enough but they still want to take their time and feel each other to full extent.  
Daichi's hands can't seem to get enough of Suga's hips and eventually his lips join them, kissing them, sucking them and leaving a line of hickeys along their outline.  
Suga's voice when aroused is like a drug for him, his pants and pleas to go faster to the point where he throws Daichi off of him, to _FINALLY_ get him out of his pants and boxers so he has a free pass to Daichi's dick. He also frees himself from his clothes and then he straddles Daichi again, only now naked, aroused and face flushed from the heat and his lust.  
For Daichi he looks like a god. and he finds out that Suga's whole body is blessed with beautiful curves, which he traces with his fingers, until they are swatted away from Suga, who's pinning his arms down and leaning down to him, "Daichi, really I love it, but there are areas on my body, who need this more right now" and then he guides them again, both on his ass.  
Daichi will ask later, why Suga has a bottle of lube in his training bag but not his shirt, as well as condoms. He is too occupied with watching Suga over him, moaning and cursing erotically as he stretches him open, massaging every inch he can reach inside him.  
How was he blessed with the Epitome of Beauty that is Suga?  
He will have to ask that one later too, because Suga is ready, already fisting Daichi's dick, then pulling the condom over it and spreading lube over it.  
Daichi wants to guide his cock to Suga's hole when Suga signalizes him that he's ready, but again - how many times was this already? - His hands get swatted away, his wrists taken in two strong hands.  
"Let me do this." Suga whispers. "You just hold me where you love it the most." a sly grin follows and then Daichi's hands are guided back to Suga's hips. "And where I love it the most." Suga adds and then, in one fluid move he takes Daichi's cock inside him.  
From there on, it becomes kind of a blur for Daichi. He only remembers his hands on those hips, his cock slamming into Suga and a mess of moans, cries and pleas to go faster.  
They come, Suga first and Daichi short after him.  
And not even one time he let's go of Suga's hips.

* * *

It's late in the evening, stars hanging in the dark sky.  
Daichi and Suga are walking home, Daichi's hand on Suga's hip, not caring who could look, and Suga's hand with linked fingers over Daichi's, to hold it in place.  
They are mostly silent, but they both have idiotic grins on their mouths.

Daichi realized what a total dork he is. And was all the time.

Suga was right. There were enough hints for him to realize. How Suga had almost violently shoved his hips into Daichi's face to make him get it, that it was okay to touch him. To make love to him. To love him.

He lightly caresses the curve under his hands. There surely will be red and blue spots tomorrow, traces how he handled this body part of his now-fucking-finally-lover, as Suga described it earlier.

And although Daichi feels a bit sorry for Suga, he also feels a warm feeling inside him. He is allowed to do this to Suga. He is allowed to touch him and do everything he wishes. And Suga gives him ideas what to do in spades.

Daichi is happy, and even if his body feels kinda dead - because seriously where is only so much he can endure in one day - he is happy and he grins even wider, and he repeats this words which make him so happy to be said and to be heard.

"I love you, Koushi. I really love you."

And Suga grins back at him at answers "I love you, too, Daichi."

And Daichi can't be happier that he noticed something he thought he shouldn't.


End file.
